


When Mother Isn't Home

by comeonlight



Category: Final Fantasy Type-0
Genre: Baby Class Zero, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22328416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comeonlight/pseuds/comeonlight
Summary: The children under Doctor Arecia's care are just that: children."Rise From The Ashes" Zine submission.
Kudos: 8





	1. Cinque & Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being the sisterly figure that she is, Seven comforts a crying Cinque.

“And then,” Cinque blubbers, fists tight as she fights another wave of tears. “Nine said I was a big crybaby!” She rubs furiously at her eyes and sniffles. Seven scratches her head, frowning. She needn't worry about reprimanding Nine; Queen's already throwing five-syllable words and a downright terrifying scowl at him. Cheering Cinque up is a different matter, but it shouldn't be hard. Cinque is generally cheerful and plenty resilient. “Everyone cries sometimes, Cinque. There's nothing wrong with it.” 

Cinque's trembling lower lip steadies, and her face eases a tad. “Even you?” The sadness in her voice has already been replaced with wonder. “Of course,” Seven replies. “Me and King, and Mother too, I'm sure. And you know what?” Seven flashes a small grin, further piquing Cinque's interest. “What?” Cinque asks, forming a smile of her own. Seven lowers her voice: “Just between you and me, Nine's the biggest crybaby of them all. Did he tell you about the splinter he got the other day?” 

“Uh-uh,” Cinque says with a shake of her head. “What happened?” It's almost as if Cinque had never been crying to begin with. The only signs of tears are some streaks on her cheeks. A job well done, if Seven does say so herself. They can work on reconciliation later. “Remember that time we were all trying to climb trees?” 


	2. Trey & Eight & Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trey and Eight find Nine in the strangest of places...

“He fell asleep.”

“That appears to be the case.”

“In a bush?”

“I'm confounded as well.”

Eight and Trey exchange a glance, then each take hold of one of Nine's legs. “On three,” Eight says. “One, two… three!” A steady tug pulls Nine out of his bush and into the glaring daylight.

Nine jolts awake with a howl. “Aaaah! The hell was that for, ‘uh?” He rolls onto his stomach, cowering from the harsh sun. Trey skips displaying any sympathy and begins his investigation of the odd situation: “Why in Orience was someone so energetic as yourself sleeping in a bush of all places? Perhaps…” He begins to mumble to himself, and Eight stares at the bush quietly. Nine squints at them both. “...Blegh.” He closes his eyes and relaxes on top of the grass.

“The berries,” Eight says. Trey nods. “If I recall, they are medicinal but may produce a variety of effects, such as drowsiness.” Nine's sprawled limbs and drooling mouth support the claim. “Tasted good, I bet,” Eight says. “There's only five or so left.” He and Trey stare at Nine a minute longer, at a loss for further commentary.

“...I suppose we should take him inside,” Trey suggests. Eight scratches his head. “I guess so. I'll go get Queen and King. Be right back.” With that, he sprints off toward their nearby home. Trey gives a small nod, then turns his gaze to the bush. “Hmm….”


	3. Deuce & King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With so many crayons, Deuce finds it difficult to color her masterpiece just right.

Deuce pouts at her drawing. She sets down a red crayon and picks up orange, then exchanges orange for magenta. King watches on silently. “Oh, I don't know,” Deuce mutters to herself. She sets down the magenta crayon and folds her arms. “Um, King? What color do you think would look nice? For this one.” Deuce points at a black outline just waiting to be colored in.

King stares blankly at the drawing of… a herd of chocobos playing instruments? “I'm not an artist,” he says, straightforward as always. “You're doing this for fun, right? Then it doesn't matter what color you use.”

Deuce slouches slightly. “It doesn't… Oh!” She perks up, inspired. “You mean as long as I have fun, it doesn't matter how it looks.” King replies with only a nod. Deuce nods back, wearing a wide smile. She reaches toward the crayons with both hands and picks up five different colors. “I'll make it a rainbow.” As she starts coloring, a small smile appears on King's face — until a shout from the next room over draws his attention: “King! Jack did the chocobo thing to my hair while I was napping again!”


End file.
